Neck sunshades or covers which are temporarily or permanently affixed to the backside of a hat or other head gear are known. However, prior art neck sunshades or hoods have not been particularly adapted to be draped properly on one's shoulders and retain a shape, when worn, which will completely cover the back of a person's neck comfortably at substantially all times. This deficiency in prior art neck sunshades is due primarily to a failure to provide the proper shape of the neck cover or shade.
Accordingly, prior art neck sunshades and the like do not drape or spread evenly across the back of the neck and remain draped over one's shoulders, particularly when worn out of doors in both calm and windy conditions and/or by persons who are undertaking vigorous physical activity. Still further, due to the lack of proper configuration of prior art sunshades or neck covers, such covers have not been suitable for displaying various indicia thereon, such as advertising information, since the shape and draping of the cover is such that the indicia cannot be viewed in its entirety while the cover is being worn. It is to overcome these deficiencies of the prior art that the present invention has been developed.